1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for the analysis and trouble shooting of cyclical machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Repairmen and machine designers often use a stethoscope or the unaided ear to listen to the operation of rotating and reciprocating machinery. However the total sound output of the machinery often desensitizes the ear and masks low level sound signatures of important segments of the machinery cycle.
The instant invention allows an operator to listen to only a desired segment of the ,machinery cycle while blanking the sounds of other parts of the cycle thus greatly reducing masking and desensitization.